


P.s

by boltschick2612



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Normal Life, Tampa Bay Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltschick2612/pseuds/boltschick2612
Summary: Slater didn't mean to drink so much, but he wasn't about to make another mistake by trying to drive. That would be stupid.Almost as stupid as not remembering your friend's phone number.





	P.s

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verbaeghe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbaeghe/gifts).



> Just a little normal people AU for you, love, hope you like it!

Slater  _ meant  _ to dial Luke, but honestly, he was pretty hammered, and couldn't be entirely sure he punched the numbers in his phone in exactly the right order. He was about 95% percent sure, though, and that was good enough for him, because what he needed was a ride home from the bar, and not the headache of spending all night sitting there trying to remember his friend’s phone number.

He was pretty surprised when voice he didn't recognize, but one he immediately warmed to, came on the other end of the line.

“Coburn Car Service, how may I help you?”

Well, this'll work just fine.

  
  
  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
  


Slater woke with his head pounding and his back aching. On top of all that, he's wasn't all that sure where he was, or how he got there, but he supposed opening his eyes would be a good start. The only thing keeping him from doing so, was the knowledge that said action would allow the bright morning sun to assault his senses.

He searched his memory, and wracked his brain, trying to put together the pieces of the previous night. The only thing he could remember with any clarity, was the short ride home from the bar to... whenever he was. He could recall that a moment of serendipity allowed him to accidentally call a car service, instead of Luke, but it seemed to work for the most part, so he wasn't complaining.

The absolute last thing he could dredge up from his memory, was the crown of auburn curls peeking over the driver's side headrest. The rest of the night was nothing but an inky blackness, until the very second he awoke on what he hoped was his couch.

Finally, he said a brief prayer that he had managed to give the driver his address before  blacking out, and slowly opened his eyes to see that yes, indeed he had.

Slater tried to blink away the last remnants of sleep, but it wasn't really working. The heavy weight of the blanket that was draped over him finally registered in his mind when he shifted on the couch, trying to get comfortable. It took all Slater's remaining energy to stretch out his legs, the actions sending something that had been laying on top of him fluttering to the floor. 

He let out a groan, probably a little louder than absolutely necessary, and reached out to retrieve the item from the floor. As soon as he had it in his hands, Slater could see very plainly that it was a piece of paper, ripped from a legal pad, and scrawled on by a hurried hand.

He had to fight his eyes to focus, and with his head pounding, it took him a good few minutes to read the note. 

 

_ Hope you don't mind, you already had your house key out (it's on the coffee table), and I hated the idea of leaving you passed out on the doorstep. I promise I didn't touch you more than needed to get you safely inside, and you can check your wallet, whatever was in there, still is. I didn't even take my fare, because this one is on me. My personal cell number is on the back, call me when you stop being drunk. :) _

_ Braydon.  _

  
_ P.s what's a naperoonski? _


End file.
